


Adam Driver VII (Esquire UK 2015) {art}

by altocello



Series: Adam Driver Portraits [7]
Category: Girls (TV), Logan Lucky (2017), Marriage Story (2019), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: Look ma, no hands, but those EYES.
Series: Adam Driver Portraits [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634107
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Adam Driver VII (Esquire UK 2015) {art}

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in this series that dabbles in color. I chose this particular reference because in addition to a striking pose (and unsettlingly direct gaze) the photographer managed to capture Adam's beautiful central heterochromia, and we can see all the lovely tawny greens and reddish browns in those peepers of his. It seemed a shame to reduce that to black and white.
> 
> With thanks to [@AdamDriverFiles](https://twitter.com/AdamDriverFiles) for the reference, a photo by Simon Emmett for a 2015 edition of Esquire.
> 
> Also on [Tumblr](https://artocello.tumblr.com/post/190959545404/adam-driver-vii-look-ma-no-hands-beautiful-eyes)

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-vii-color.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please leave it a kudo. If you loved it, please leave me a comment, no matter how inarticulate. Small gestures of love like those are the currency with which I get paid.
> 
> Say hi on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/altocello)


End file.
